Shadow and the Chao
by Light Speed
Summary: For the first, and last, time Shadow meets Chao. It's hard to tell who hates who most, Shadow or the Chao.


While my friend and I tortured some Chao in Sonic Adventure 2: Battle, the idea for this short story came into my head. Poor Shadow...  
Shadow: "What? Why poor me? WHAT DID YOU MAKE ME DO IN THIS STORY?!"  
I'm not telling, you gotta read it.  
Shadow: "Awww..."  
Anyway...I hope you all like this story, & I like review thingies. *hint hint*  
Disclaimer: I don't own Shadow, Amy, or the Chao, SEGA/SONIC TEAM does...they're so lucky...  
  
Shadow and the Chao  
  
A pink hedgehog was skipping down the hall of the Town Square apartment building. Her name was Amy Rose. She stopped in front of room 28 and knocked.  
"Shadow! It's me, Amy!" she called. A male, black and red hedgehog opened the door.  
"What do you want? I was sleeping." he said as he rubbed his eyes.  
"You said that I could show you the Chao Garden today, remember?" Amy asked.  
"I did?" Shadow thought for awhile. Then he remembered when Amy had called him day and night, wanting him to come to the garden. "Oh, yeah. Um, what's the Chao Garden again?"  
Amy sighed, "It's were the Chao grow up. People can go and raise their own Chao for free. I talked to the manager and she said that we could have the whole Garden to ourselves today."  
"Gee, sound's like so much fun." Shadow murmured under his breath. Amy grabbed hold of his rist.  
"C'mon, it's gonna be fun!" she cheered. She pulled him out towards the Garden.  
"Why do I think that I'm gonna regret this?" Shadow said to himself. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Together, Amy and Shadow walked through the portal that led to the Chao Garden. Inside, countless baby Chao were playing, eating, sleeping, and singing.  
"Aren't they the cutest?" Amy squealed.  
"Er, cute isn't exactly what I was thinking." Shadow made a face, cute just wasn't his thing. A small Chao waddled up to Shadow and looked up at him expectantly.  
"Oh look! He wants you to hold him!" Amy said.  
"What?! You've gotta be kidding!" Shadow took a step away from the baby. The last thing he wanted was to hold it. Amy picked it up and held it out to Shadow.  
"Aww, you should be happy that he seems to like you." Amy said. Shadow took the Chao and held it as far away from him as possible and frowned.  
"Amy, can we go soon?" he moaned. Suddenly the small Chao started screaming. Startled, Shadow dropped it, causing it to cry more. "Shadow!" Amy dropped to the ground to pet the baby.  
"I think it's broken." Shadow said unsurely. At this point, many other Chao were staring at Shadow. Amy retrieved a fruit from one of the many trees and gave it to the still crying Chao.  
"There there, it's OK. Shadow didn't mean it." Amy said to it. The baby accepted the fruit and began to eat it. The ball above it's head changed into a heart. "Shadow, you have to be gentle with them."  
"Why? It's not like they do anything." Shadow said.  
"You still have to be nice to them! Why don't you go play with those Chao over there?" Amy pointed to a group of Chao playing some kind of soccer game. Shadow grumbled to himself and trudged toward the group. He sat on a rock to watch. A red Chao kicked the ball extra hard, and it hit Shadow in the head.  
"OUCH!" Shadow picked up the ball and glared at the Chao. They all held out their hands, expecting him to give them back their ball. "Oh, you want it back do'ya? Well go get it!" Shadow threw the ball to the other side of the Garden. A few Chao ran to dodge being hit from the bouncing ball. All those who were playing the soccer game chased after it. All expect the red one. He kicked Shadow in the ankle before running away. Shadow hopped up and down, holding his now sore ankle. "Damn Chao!" he cursed. Amy heard him yelling.  
"SHADOW! Your going to be a bad influence for the babies!" Amy scolded. "Maybe we should try the Hero Garden instead." she led him through another portal. "Be nice to the Chao this time."  
"Yes mother." Shadow said in a mocking tone as she left. He looked around the new Garden. The Chao here were white instead of blue, and had halos instead of balls floating above their heads. Shadow went to sit in a hidden corner. A few Chao followed him. "What?" he asked them. The Chao formed a circle around him, held hands, and started singing. Shadow moaned and flattened his ears against his head to block out the singing. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
3 HOURS LATER...  
  
"NOOOO! MAKE IT STOP!" Shadow screamed at the Chao. They had started dancing along with their own song. Shadow had had enough. He ran straight through the Chao, sending them flying in different directions. "The horror!" he screamed. He made a dash for the exit, but unfortunately for him, Amy got to him before he could get there. Any even worse, she had brought her piko-piko hammer. She whacked him with it, grabbed his ankles, and dragged him away from the exit. Shadow clawed at the ground. "NO! I was so close, and yet so far away!"  
"Let's try the Dark Garden this time." Amy sighed. She dragged poor Shadow through yet another portal. Here, the Chao were black with a red crescent shape on their chests and had spiky balls floating above their heads. "Don't get into trouble this time, OK?" Amy warned Shadow, then left him on his own. Shadow walked cautiously through the Garden. A Chao crossed his path. It held a half-eaten fruit. The Chao stared at Shadow for a moment, then threw the fruit at his face. The squishy fruit made Shadow's fur sticky.  
"Why you!" Shadow picked up the Chao and chucked it at the pond. A few other Chao looked at him. They didn't look happy either. They approached Shadow dangerously. "Uh, Amy?" Shadow called as he walked backward away from the Chao. He bumped into the wall, with no where else to go, he jumped over the Chao's heads and ran for dear life. "AAAAAMMMMMMMYYYYY!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.  
"What?" Amy finally heard Shadow's screams.  
"HELP MEEEEEEEEE!" Shadow yelled as he ran.  
"Hang on, I'm comin'!" Amy gathered some fruit in her arms and ran in- between Shadow and the Chao. "Here, are you hungry?" she asked the Chao. She gave a fruit to each of them. The Chao held their fruits for a moment, then began throwing them at Amy and Shadow. They both screamed and ran for the exit. Once outside, they laid on the grass, panting. "I-I don't know what got into them!" Amy said.  
"Amy, if you ever try to 'show me the Chao' again, I'll shove a Chao down your throat." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
THAT NIGHT, AT SHADOW'S APARTMENT...  
  
Shadow threw himself face-down on top of his bed without even taking off his shoes.  
"I hate Chao." he grumbled. The telephone on the night-stand rang. Without getting up, or even looking up, Shadow answered it. "Yeah?" he said into the phone.  
"Hey Shadow, guess who?" the caller said.  
"What is it Rouge, I'm not in the mood for talking." Shadow recognized the voice as the jewel thief, Rouge the Bat.  
"Well, your very friendly today." Rouge said.  
"I said I'm not in the mood, what do you want?"  
"OK, OK, I went to a fair today and won some Chao Garden passes, and I wondered if you wanted to go with me." Rouge asked. In reply, Shadow hung up. Then, to make sure she didn't call back, he ripped the phone cord from the wall and threw the telephone out the window. 


End file.
